


Don't Stop

by shineestark



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, No plot at all, PWP, Post Infinity War, Very Light Fluff, Workbench sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineestark/pseuds/shineestark
Summary: Tony isn't exactly sure how they ended up like this.





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for about a week and i'm really happy with how it came out, hope y'all like it too

Tony isn't exactly sure how they ended up like this.

Maybe it has something to do with the fact he had been flirting with Stephen ever since he stepped out of a portal and into Tony's lab. Or how Tony had spread his legs to welcome Stephen between them and grabbed him by the hips as soon as he was close enough. Or even with the way Tony had complimented on Stephen's choice to wear a normal t-shirt and pants instead of his usual robes, all the while touching a strong bicep with an appreciative hum and hungry eyes.

But whatever had happened, they had ended up kissing once, twice and then Stephen had stuck his tongue down Tony's throat and Tony had stood up from his usual spot by his workbench to reach Stephen better.

One thing led to another and now Tony has his jeans forgotten on the floor, his hips digging on the edge of his workbench and his back pressed up against Stephen's firm chest, the nape of his neck being covered in wet kisses.

"You're insatiable." Stephen murmurs and Tony groans because his voice is getting that husky edge it always gets when Stephen is really turned on and damn if Stephen being a mess as much as him doesn't make Tony hot and bothered.

"Me? You're the one who pounced on me, doc." Tony reaches around, gripping strong hips and pulling and  _oh,_ he can feel how hard Stephen already is on his ass and Tony can't resist the urge to push back against him, and it's so worth it because Stephen actually pauses sucking on the spot under his ear to moan.

The hand on Tony's hip tightens its soft hold on him just a bit while the other under his tank top slides in his underwear and he hisses when Stephen takes his cock in hand and squeezes the base faintly just the way he likes it.

"Your dick really is thick, isn't it?" Stephen purrs in his ear, and in any other occasion Tony would have scoffed at the way Stephen said it as if he already didn't know that, and then Stephen squeezes him again with light force for good measure and Tony would forever deny that he's already leaking in his underwear.

"Fuck."

"But I will admit that, before I arrived," Stephen's voice is hoarse as he strokes him slowly, making Tony shudder when a trembling thumb circles the tip of his cock. "I was really thinking about how thick you are and how I wanted to get your pants down and suck you off."

" _Holy fuck_ _,_ " Tony breathes out and he actually shudders because the words whispered against his skin make his cock throb in Stephen's hand. He tilts his neck to the side so Stephen can work that hot tongue up his pulse point and Tony is close to being desperate. "Stephen, come  _on_."

"Tony," Stephen starts tugging at Tony's underwear with a low grunt and Tony reaches down to help him, shrugging it off and kicking it away with his jeans, taking his own hand to his cock and giving it a good squeeze, pushing back harder against Stephen's clothed hard on and moaning when Stephen grabs him by the hips and drags his clothed dick over the cleft of his ass. "I've got you, Tony."

"Get your goddamn pants off," Tony huffs and wiggles his hips in frustration, only to receive a gentle slap on his ass. Stephen's hands still weren't strong enough for his slaps to hurt, but they still could hold Tony's attention very well and make his skin turn the lightest shade of pink. "Stephen, hurry up."

"Calm down," Stephen is placing kisses so light on his neck and shoulder and touching the head of his cock so nicely, Tony doesn't even hear him opening a small portal to reach in and grab the bottle of lube they usually keep by the bed. "Let me take care of you."

"You're too much," Tony turns his head so he can kiss Stephen's pretty cupid mouth, dragging his teeth gently over his bottom lip before letting it go, glancing at the lube Stephen is holding. "Want me to get myself ready for you?"

"As much as I love watching that," And to Tony's great displeasure, Stephen lets go completely of him so he can carefully open the bottle, squeezing some lube on his hand and warming it up between his fingers. "I did mean it when I said to let me take care of you." 

"By all means then, doc," Tony kisses Stephen one more time and takes a good look at that handsome face and grins because those pretty blue eyes are staring at him like Stephen might just eat him up. He leans down, resting his forearms on his workbench and pushing his ass out, knowing that Stephen is watching his every move. "Go ahead."

Stephen's right hand moves down to Tony's ass, slathering lube around his hole. One lubed finger slides in Tony and he closes his hands in fists when Stephen begins to stroke him once again, his dick twitching in Stephen's hold at the feel of being slowly but surely filled, his eyes falling shut when he feels a small kiss against the back of his neck.

Tony spreads his legs further apart to welcome Stephen's free hand between them, sighing when trembling fingers meet the soft inside of his thighs, their touch light as they caress his skin up to his cock.

And when Stephen curls his finger and actually pulls it up to stretch Tony's hole to fit a second finger in, Tony's breath is almost knocked out of him and he moans, his body shuddering because  _fuck_  does it feel good. Tony has to hold back from standing up too quickly, instead choosing to slowly lean back up against Stephen, making sure to grip the edge of his workbench tightly so he won't lose his balance.

"You-you sure have some magical fingers, don't you?"

"You're terrible." Stephen's chuckle in his ear sounds breathless and deep and it turns Tony on even more, and he doesn't even mind that Stephen lets go of his dick to hold onto his hip, too focused on the slow drag of those long fingers inside of him to care.

"I just mean that- shit _,_ " Tony cuts himself off because Stephen is spreading his fingers and really stretching him open, and he's beginning to sweat because it feels too good. "I just mean that I'm really into them."

Stephen pauses for a second before pressing his lips softly against Tony's cheek and Tony feels pleasantly lightheaded when Stephen leaves a trail of tender kisses down his face, then nuzzling the stubble growing on his jaw. The gentle affection he's getting makes Tony's heart go so fast on his chest he thinks he might actually pass out.

"Babe come on," Tony drawls out in a groan because Stephen's hand on his skin feels oddly hot, and the fact Stephen is probably using magic to do that on purpose has him squirming. The squeeze he receives on his hip in response leaves him even more heated and his tank top is clinging to his body. "Put it in, Stephen, I'm good to go, just- put it in."

"You never let me finish," Stephen hums and the hand on Tony's hip runs slowly to his ass, and they let out quiet hisses at the same time when Stephen squeezes a taut cheek, fingers twisting and spreading lube around his soft insides with practiced ease. "You have to be careful and let me open you up right, sweetheart."

Then those long, long fingers are pulling out so very slowly and Tony is torn between being frustrated or relieved. He can feel Stephen's clothed erection pressing up against the back of his thigh, insistent and hot, and he just wants Stephen to hurry up and get inside him.

"Let me do it," Tony is a bit breathless from being worked open so well when he hears the cap of the lube opening again, but he still reaches around himself to grab the bottle from Stephen. "Get your pants off."

As Tony listens to Stephen pop the button of his jeans open, he slicks his fingers and glances over his shoulder, groaning because Stephen pushed his pants and underwear just low enough to get his cock out. The sight of Stephen like this, so different from his usual put together getup, always gets to Tony and fuck, he loves it.

Tony reaches back to take Stephen's dick, lathering it up with lube, swallowing at how hard he is. He goes from base to top, twisting his grip around the head and shuddering when Stephen's breath hitches and trembling hands settle on his hips.

"There," Tony sighs and takes his hand back, pausing so he can place his hands over Stephen's for a moment, their fingers intertwining briefly before Tony holds onto the edge of his workbench.

Stephen spreads Tony's ass with a trembling hand while holding himself by the base with the other, burying his face on the side of Tony's neck as he nudges Tony's hole before pressing in, and Tony holds his breath so he can listen Stephen humming close to his ear.

The hand on Tony's ass is moving to his lower back and up to rest between strong shoulder blades over the drenched tank top for a minute and Stephen feels the muscles twitch under his palm.

"Fuck," Stephen is reaching around to touch collarbones and a hard abdomen, pulling Tony close until he's all pressed up against his chest. And as he bottoms out, he listens to Tony hiss quietly through it, and Stephen can see that the extra stretch makes Tony's cock leak. "You are so gorgeous."

"Shit," Tony brings a hand up to hold on the arm around his chest and he's so fucking hard he might cum just from the way Stephen is slowly grinding into him. "Shit, come here, let me suck on your tongue-"

And that's exactly what Tony does, turning his head to the side and reaching up to get his free hand in Stephen's hair, tugging on it just a bit as he slants his open mouth across Stephen's, sucking on that tongue like he means it and swallowing down the noises they're making.

Everything is burning, Tony feels so hot and he moans because Stephen is thrusting deep into him and hitting home every single time. He pulls away from the kiss to watch Stephen for a moment, and he loves it- how he can get Stephen all debauched, those bow lips are red and swollen, beautiful eyes staring at Tony with so much adoration it leaves him breathless.

It makes Tony want to frame his man like the gorgeous work of art he is.

Tony has to lean down on his workbench again, holding himself up with a forearm and reaching between his legs with his right hand to squeeze his dick, and he chokes on his breath when Stephen snaps his hips with purpose, and he's fucking Tony so well it makes him shake and moan like a movie star.

There's only a moment they're separated before Stephen goes after him, pressing a firm chest against Tony's back and his face on Tony's shoulder. They're both sweaty, still wearing their shirts and the friction on their skin feels the kind of dirty that Tony gets off to.

Stephen pulls him even closer, mouthing on his shoulder and humming close to his ear, and Tony's chest feels tight at how he's being held like he's precious. 

And when a trembling hand joins his to work his cock, Tony's done for, cursing and coming on a breathy moan, grinding back against Stephen and the best of it all is how Stephen meets his hips one last time and squeezes him before stilling behind him.

They're completely silent for a minute, Stephen's breath hot on his skin and Tony turns his head, his nose brushing Stephen's before they kiss, the sound of their lips sliding across each other loud on his lab.

Stephen helps him stand up, holding onto his waist because his legs kinda feel like jelly and Tony wants to keep kissing him, but he needs to pull his pants up.

"You got your shirt dirty." Stephen still sounds a little hoarse, his voice a bit deeper than usual that makes Tony shudder, and he tucks himself in before reaching out to touch the bottom of Tony's tank top,

"And whose fault is it?" Tony asks with a grin because he's warm and happy and he can't help it. "Are you gonna spend the night?"

"I might," Stephen is smiling at him and  _oh_ , Tony wants him. "But not for dirtying your other shirts, you need to sleep."

"Hm, I can settle for that," And Tony is leaning up, he wants to kiss that smile on Stephen's face and taste it. But his phone is ringing, annoying and insistent, and he reaches in his back pocket to turn it off and- "Oh, we gotta hurry, the meeting's about to start."

There's a beat when both of them go completely silent again and then Stephen is crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "What meeting?"

"What do you mean? The meeting we scheduled last week," Tony turns off his stupid alarm and reaches behind himself, placing his phone on his workbench. "The one I called you here for."

"You didn't call me here for any meeting, I came because you texted me and said you missed me so much."

"Well, that wasn't a lie, honey," Tony grins again because he can see the corners of Stephen's red lips twitching and he steps closer to him to hold onto his hips. "Tell you what: we change clothes, go to the meeting, and when we come back we can take a nice bath together? I can get FRIDAY to start it for us."

"You know what? That does sound like a  _great_  idea," Stephen opens a portal before Tony can say anything else, and Tony can see the inside of the sanctum while Stephen steps through it. "I'll go change my clothes and meet you there."

"I meant we should go together, but this works too. I thought you could change your clothes with magic?"

"Oh, I can." Stephen is grinning at him and in a second the portal is closed and Tony is left with a dirty shirt and an empty lab.

"Hey Tony, they're waiting for you upstairs and-" He turns around and Pepper is by the door staring at him, and oh bless her heart, the things she has seen and still sticks around to be his friend. "What's that on your shirt?"

"Nothing," Tony ducks behind his workbench, pulling the chair that had been put aside for an hour close and sitting down. "I'm just gonna get some shoes on and I'll be right up, Peps."

The second she leaves, Tony stands up and tries to get the dried stain off his tank top so no one else will see it while he's on his way to his room to grab clean clothes. But he pauses because his phone rings again and a text pops up on the screen, and he can see who sent it, but even if he didn't, he would know.

_I'll meet you there in 10_ _and bring you a clean shirt_

Then another.

_Dinner is on me and I'll definitely spend the night, can't let you miss me too much again_

And Tony smiles and lets out a short, breathy laugh. Because he isn't exactly sure how they ended up like this, but he's glad they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me with kudos and comments. Hit me up on tumblr and/or twitter, they're both @shineestark


End file.
